Immersion
by Haneshiro
Summary: Cofic avec Yuri-chan. Ou comment confondre la porte des toilettes avec un senkaimon. 2 filles débarquent à la Soul Society. Le problème ? Elles ne parlent pas Japonais et..sont fan de Byakuya Kuchiki. Nombreux pairings et délires assurés.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà notre cofic à Yuri-chan et à moi !  
>Alex est Yuri-chan et Alysée, Haneshiro<p>

Bonne lecture ! =D Premier chapitre de moi.

* * *

><p><span>Cofic YuriHaneshiro : Immersion

_Quelques part à Paris..._

- Byakuya est à MOI !

- Non ! Il est à MOI !

- Non à MOI ! A MOI et à personne d'autre !

- NON ! Il est à moi : regarde !

La jeune fille qui avait criéé s'empara d'une peluche à l'effigie de Byakuya Kuchiki, un des bishonnens les plus sexy de Bleach et la serra possessivement dans ses bras.

- Alysée ! Je vais te tuer ! Vociféra Alex, la meilleure amie de cette dernière, hors d'elle. Byakuya est à MOI, tu m'entends !

- Nooooon ! Au secours ! Quelqu'un ! Elle veut me tuer ! Byakuya ! Viens à ma rescousse ! Supplia-t-elle le jouet.

- Alysée...C'est une peluche ! -_-'

- Oups ^^'

- Bref. On devait faire le statut du blog de la TTMSS Aly' !

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! U.U *murmures : n'empêche que bya il est à moi ! Na ! *

- coMMENT ? J'ai mal entendue ! *air menaçant *

- N...non rien ! *gloups *

Alex se retourna vers l'ordinateur où une magnifique photo du plus sexy d'entre les sexys trônait, à moitié nu (il est torse-nu ! Perverses ! pas l'inverse !),

- Bon on l'a met sur le blog celle-là finalement ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Si tu veux mais je pense qu'il faudrait nettoyer le clavier : il est plein de bave Alex !

- Maieuh ! C'est pas ma faute ! Il est trop beau ! *p *

- Sur !

La jeune fille clôt ainsi la discussion, entrainant un long silence dans la pièce.

Alysée contempla sa chambre aux couleurs sombres : sur les murs était représentée une nuit de pleine lune, vraiment magnifique. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller de la pureté du dessin et de la finesse des traits : l'astre céleste était si parfait ! Elle ne remercierait jamais assez celui qui l'avait réalisé. Cette chambre était si belle !

Elle regarda son amie, Alex, qui tapotait sur le clavier de son mac. Sa chambre non plus n'avait rien à envier à la sienne : c'était la même personne qui l'avait décorée. Un majestueux loup blanc y était représenté, courant dans un somptueux paysage hivernal. L'animal possédait un pelage d'une blancheur immaculée et était d'une beauté presque irréelle.

Autant dire qu'elles faisaient des envieux.

Elles s'étaient rencontrée sur un site de fanfictions, enfin deux plutôt (nda : je crois que vous savez lequels, vous y êtes actuellement ^^). En effet, toutes deux passionnées de Bleach (et de mangas en tous genres), elles avaient chacune écrit des fanfictions, crééant OC et love story à tout va, croyant ainsi être les maîtres du Monde (si si je vous jure xD). Parfois allant même jusqu'à débarquer au Seireitei et à y mettre un bordel intersidéral (dans leurs fics). Tout débuta par une simple review (comme quoi il est important de reviewer ! REVIEWEZ Svp !) jusqu'à ce qu'elles découvrent...qu'elles étaient voisines. En réalité, Alex était assise à côté d'Alysée en classe ! C'est ainsi qu'elles devinrent les meilleures amies du Monde et qu'elles faisaient tout ensemble.

- Aly ! Regarde ! Lança soudainement son amie.

- Quoi ?

- Ta vu, il y a un super festival dans le 16ème arrondissement samedi ! On y va hein ! Déclara-t-elle, toute exitée.

- Génial ! Et il faut se cosplayer en plus ! Trop bien ! Bien sûr qu'on y va ! Répondit-elle sur le même ton !

- Super !

_Samedi, dans le 16ème..._

- Wow ! Tu est superbe Alex ! Ce kimono de hime (princesse) te va à ravir !

- Le tien aussi Aly ! Il est magnifique ! Tu est vraiment très belle avec !

Alex portait un kimono entièrement blanc surmonté d'un haori de même couleur où était brodé un loup, le même que celui de sa chambre. Heureusement qu'elles avaient toujours été douées en couture (Mensonge ! Mensonge ! xD). Alysée, quant-à-elle, avait un kimono aux couleurs de la nuit (bleu nuit quoi), possédant elle aussi un haori pareillement coloré où était brodé, cette fois-ci, une pleine lune, comme celle de son havre de paix. Son obi avait la même couleur que l'astre : argenté.

Ses cheveux blonds relevés en chignon lui allait à merveille et s'accordait parfaitement avec sa tenue. Il en était de même pour Alex qui s'était fait une longue tresse, dont la couleur oscillait entre le roux et le châtain, et avait enlevé ses lunettes. Les deux amies étaient réellement magnifiques ainsi.

Après avoir payé leur entrée, elles se dirigèrent vers divers stands plus colorés les uns que les autres, émerveillées par tant de choses.

- Kyyyyyyyyya ! Hurla Alysée en montant de plus en plus dans les aigus.

- Qu...Kyyyyyyyyyyyya ! Fit Alex en se retournant.

- Byakuyaaaaaaaa ! I love youuuuu ! reprit la première. Des cœurs lui sortait des yeux et elle souriait béatement.

Alex n'était pas mieux, peut-être pire même, si on comptait la bave. XD En effet, un magnifique jeune homme cosplayé en Byakuya Kuchiki venait d'apparaitre. Son cosplay était vraiment très réussi. Voilà pourquoi toutes deux bavaient d'envie devant lui. Alysée sortit quelque chose de son sac et hurla :

- Appareils photos à midi !

- Chef ! Oui chef !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elles le mitraillèrent de photos jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille. Elles essuyèrent le filet de bave qui dégoulinait de leurs bouches et repartirent en quête d'autre cosplays de Byabya aussi magnifiques. (elles n'en trouvèrent pas d'ailleurs ^^). La journée passa à toute vitesse. Elles partirent un peu avant 21 heure pou déposer leurs achats (qui contenait entre autre un oreiller à l'effigie de Byakuya, une statue à l'effigie de Byakuya, un papier-peint à l'effigie de Byaluya, le garçon cosplayé en Bya...non je rigole ^^' et beaucoup d'autres choses intéressantes ! ) chez elles.

Elles revinrent juste à l'heure pour la soirée dansante (toujours cosplayées). Les stands avaient étés démontés pour laisser place à une piste de danse immense. Le DJ passait des musiques sensationnels et elles s'amusaient follement ! Jusqu'à ce que, vers 23 heure, elles rencontrent des amis. Ces derniers les entrainèrent au bar. Une fois là-bas, ils entreprirent de boire le plus possible de saké afin de gagner le super concours trop-top-génial-de-la-mort-qui-tue : celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps possible en ingérant de l'alcool. (leurs ami(e)s sont majeurs. C'est pour ça qui boivent. Elles, elles se sont juste laissée entrainer. Oh les vilaines filles ! - nous rappelons que ceci est une fiction et que les faits ne sont pas réels ! xD Hein Yuri-chan ;p -). Bien évidemment, elles finirent par s'effondrer, assommées par la boisson.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Tard dans la nuit, dans le 16ème..._

- Oh ma têteuh ! T.T Pleurnicha Alysée en se tenant le front.

- Moi aussiii ! renchérit sa compagne de beuverie.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il c'est passé ? On est où là ?

- Toujours à l'expo je crois. Répondit Alex, en étudiant attentivement le paysage.

- Oooh ta vu ! Le plafond il tourneuu ! Fit Alysée en rigolant stupidement.

- Pffrtrrrgf * éclats de rires éttoufés * Aly ! Je te vois en tripleuuu ! Hihi. Rajouta-t-elle, fièrement.

- Ooooh moi aussiiii ! Huhu !

- * buuueurg *

- Euuuh ça vaaaa ? Demanda Alysée.

- Noooon j'ai mal au ventre et je vomiiiis !

- Viens on va au toiletteuu !

- Ouiii viiiiite !

Alysée se concentra de toutes ses forces et finit par se relever. Elle contempla bêtement sa compagne pendant un instant avant de l'aider à se redresser à son tour. Une fois qu'elles furent debout, elles se rendirent dans les sanitaires en tanguant, abandonnant leurs amis inconscients. Elles arrivèrent à un embranchement : à droite, les toilettes ; à gauche, un...senkaimon. (porte pour aller au Seireitei).

- Oooh ta vu Alex ! Y a deux portes pour les toilettes ! On prend laquelle ?

- Bah celle des toiletteuus !

- D'accord ! Bon alors euuuh : amstramgram-pic-et-pic-et collegrameuuuh...c'est quoi déjà après ? Bon euuh tant pis, on n'a qu'à y aller au hasard !

- Bien diiiit ! Brailla la malade.

- De toute façon elles vont au même endroit ces deux portes, on peut pas se tromper ! (nda : ah ça par contre c'est pas sur xD )

- Ouais !

Sur ce, Alysée opta pour la porte de droite, celle des toilettes...Ah non tiens, celle du senkaimon c'est bêêêête ! XD

- Oooh ta vu Alex, la porte elle brilleuu !

- C'est sur ! C'est les toilettes ! Allons-y !

Elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la « porte » et avancèrent longtemps...

- Oooh c'est bizarre ! Elles sont loiiiiin les toilettes ! Ricana bêtement Alysée en contemplant les murs du Dangai (la dimension entre le monde réel et la Soul Society).

- C'est coool ! Ca me rappelle quelque chose mais je sais plus quoiiii ! Mdr ! Répondit sa camarade.

- Regarde ! Là-bas ! Une lumière ! Viens on y vaaa !

- Chouette ! Les toilettes !

- Whaiiii !

Elles arrivèrent au niveau de la lumière et débouchèrent sur de l'herbe.

- Oo

- Chouette des toilettes écologiques !

- Euh Alex ?

- Ouii quoi ?

- J'crois qu'on est pas au toilette.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Oo

- Bah regarde, on voit le ciel.

- Oh ! *air surprit *

Elles semblèrent automatiquement décuver : devant elles s'élevait quelque chose d'assez...enfin d'assez _problématique_ quoi...un hollow.

- Euh Alex pourquoi y a un hollow devant nous là ?

- … OO' Je veux pas savoir...

- Euh on est dans Bleach ?

- …

- Graaaaouuuuuu ! *hurlement de hollow *

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^<p>

Reviewez please ! =D


	2. Chapter 2 Folie pure

Bonjour les gens ! Bonne année ! Voici la suite, de moi.

**/!\ ALERTE GENERALE : A tous ceux qui fréquentent : Quelqu'un a des nouvelles ? Personne n'arrive à accéder au site ! Merci**

Vous avez vu ? Megaplaud a ferme

Sur ce, bonne lecture et reviexez pour moi qui est en mode dépression : j'analyse le Spleen de Baudelaire et je suis a la fin d'Une vie (Maupassant alors je dépprime T.T)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Vous pouvez répéter la question ?<span>

- Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyya ! Un hollow ! Hurla Alysée, les yeux exorbités de frayeur.

- On va tous mourirrrrrr ! Renchérit Alex sur le même ton.

- Groooooarrrr je vais vous manger ! fit le hollow.

- Nooooon ! Au secours ! Maman ! Appela désespérément la première.

- Whaaaaaa ! Je ne veux pas mourir si jeune ! Sanglota la seconde.

- Naaaaaan !

- Aly !

- Ouiii ?

- Cours ! Cria-t-elle.

- Ta raison !

Elles se mirent à courir le plus vite possible pour s'éloigner de l'âme sanguinaire. Mais comme on est maladroite jusqu'au bout ou on ne l'est pas, Alysée trébucha, s'écrasant à terre.

- Aïe !

- Alysée ! Relève-toi ! s'époumona Alex, horrifiée.

- Je...

- Graaaaaaaaaouuuu ! I will kill you (désolée, c'était trop tentant ! Ça rime ! xD)!

- Aaaaaaaaah !

Le hollow leva sa patte griffue et l'asséna sur la pauvre fille tétanisée de frayeur. Elle ferma les yeux et pria de toutes ses forces. Alex hurlait à s'en fendre l'âme. Alysée allait mourir, c'était finit. Elles attendirent un miracle mais il ne vient jamais. Le hollow frappa la jeune fille qui roula sur le côté, inconsciente. Il s'approcha lentement de son corps étendu et s'apprêta à l'achever. C'est alors que le miracle arriva finalement (à tiens je m'étais trompée ^^'), un peu en retard certes, mais il arriva. Il trancha le hollow en deux, sauvant ainsi la vie des deux filles, éberluées. (Aly est inconsciente mais c'est pas grave, elle est éberluée dans son sommeil) Le miracle était, vous vous en doutez, un shinigami. Mais pas un super shinigami comme un capitaine ou un vice-capitaine, non : juste un shinigami sans siège qui faisait son boulot. Quoi de plus normal ? Alysée ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, ayant eu plus de peur que de mal.

**- Vous allez bien ? **Demanda-t-il à Alex en souriant.

- Hein ? Oo

**- Vous allez bien ?** Répéta-t-il.

- … Qu'est-ce-qu'il a dit là Aly ?

- Mais je sais pas moi ! Je suis pas Google traduction ! S'énerva-t-elle.

**- Est-ce-que vous comprenez ce que je dis ? **Questionna l'homme, un peu agacé.

- Euh...attend Alex, je vais essayer quelque chose.

- D'accord.

- Euh...Do you speak english ? Demanda-t-elle au shinigami.

**- ?**

- Do you speak french too ?

**- ?**

- Okay, are you a soul reaper ?

**- ?**

- A shinigami ?

A ces mots, son visage s'éclaira :

**- Hai !**

- Hey Aly ! « Hai» ça veut dire « oui » en japonais !

- Je sais. Bon au moins on est sure d'une chose : on est dans Bleach. Je me demande quand même comment la porte des toilettes a pu nous conduire ici...

- Bonne question... A ton avis on est quand dans le manga ? Avant ou après Aizen ?

**- Vous connaissez Aizen-taichô ? **Fit-il, étonné.

- « Aizen-taichô » ? Attend Aly, s'il l'appelle « capitaine » c'est qu'il n'a pas encore trahit la Soul Society.

- Oh mince ! Et tu pense que Rukia est déjà sur Terre ?

**- Kuchiki-sama ?**

- Hai ! Toi comprendre ? Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia ! L'interrogea Alysée à l'aide de grands gestes.

**- Vous êtes de la noblesse ? Vous connaissez Kuchiki-sama ? **Quémanda-t-il.

- Moi pas comprendre ce que vous dîtes. Euuh...Watashi...watashi don't unterstand ! Bégaya Aly.

**- Nany ? **

- Ca veut dire « quoi ? » s'écria Alex avec fierté !

- Merci... Je crois qu'on arrivera à rien comme ça.

- Attend, j'ai une idée ! Shinigami-san ? Appela-t-elle leur sauveur.

- Hai ?

- Onegai shimasu ! Yamamoto-soutaichô ! (= s'il vous plait) demanda Alex.

**- Vous-voulez que je vous amène au soutaichô ?**

- Hai !

- T'as compris ce qu'il a dit ? Oo S'étonna Alysée.

- Non. ^^'

**- Suivez-moi dans-ce cas.**

_Pensées shinigami :_

Je devrais peut-être les amener au soutaichô. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ces filles. Elles m'ont l'air noble vu la manufacture de leur kimono mais elles ne parlent pas japonais. Des occidentales ? A la Soul Society ? C'est étrange...

_PDV extérieur :_

Les filles contemplait les rues du Seireitei, les yeux hagards. Le shinigami avait accepté de les mener à la première division et elles avançaient à présent dans les rues de la citée. Elles avaient l'attention de tous : la plupart des shinigamis s'inclinaient même, les confondant avec des nobles. Autant dire qu'elle étaient très impressionnées. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la première division, elles eurent un choc : la porte était gigantesque ! Exactement comme dans l'anime. Et elle s'ouvrit toute seule ! Après avoir frolé la crise cardiaque (bah oui, une porte qui s'ouvre toute seule, on ne voit pas ça tout les jours), elles furent introduites dans la division. Un lourd silence s'installa, ils venaient d'interrompre une réunion de capitaines. Le shinigami ravala se salive en un * gloups * sonore et s'agenouilla à terre en guise d'excuse. Alysée et Alex, quant à elles, semblaient déconnectée de la réalité : elles venaient de voir l'ensemble des capitaines pour de vrai. Leurs pensées se résumaient actuellement à ça :

Wow wow WOW ! * p *

Le soutaichô leva un sourcil devant le filet de bave qui dépassait de leurs bouches. Il savait que ses hommes étaient très appréciés, mais pas à ce point ! Il prit la parole :

**- Qu'est-ce-que cette interruption signifie Shinigami ?**

**- Je..euh...je...J'ai secouru ses deux nobles dans le Rukongai. Mais elles ne parlent pas un mot de japonais, soutaichô-sama. **Expliqua-t-il, dégoulinant de sueur.

**- Cela n'aurait-il pas pu attendre ?** Gronda le vieil homme.

**- C'est que...elles ont demandé à vous voir. Elles semblent connaître le capitaine Aizen et Kuchiki Rukia, soutaichô-sama.**

Le capitaine Aizen tourna le tête vers les deux jeunes filles qui avaient repris contenance, intéressé.

Son regard croisa celui d'Alysée qui le soutint. Un étrange courant sembla passer dans leur échange visuel. Elle le contemplait singulièrement, son regard avait quelque chose d'indescriptible. Il était décontenancé. Le shinigami avait dit qu'elles le connaissaient. Mais qui étaient-elles ? Au bout d'un moment la jeune fille abandonna, apeurée.

Purée ! Elle venait de soutenir le regard d'Aizen ! Le plus grand mégalomane que la Terre est portée ! Elle était dingue ou quoi ? Pensa Alysée, terrifiée par son geste.

Quant-à Alex, elle n'avait toujours pas décoincé du mode « coeurs sortant des yeux » et regardait Byakuya Kuchiki le magnifique. Ce dernier ne daigna même pas la regarder mais elle n'en avait que faire ! Son Bya était là ! Devant elle ! C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie !

**- Hum hum ! Qui êtes-vous jeunes filles ? A quel clan appartenez-vous ? **Demanda le soutaichô.

- Hein ? Lachèrent-elles.

Il soupira et entreprit de se faire comprendre avec des gestes : il pointa son pouce vers lui et dit :

**- Watashi wa Yamamoto desu.**

- Ca je comprend ! Ca veut dire « Je suis Yamamoto. ». Fit Alizée (je vous jure qu'elles ne comprennent que les mots que nous auteurs comprennont, d'ailleurs, c'est assez...approximatif ^^').

- A okay !

- Hai ! Yamamoto-sama. Répondit Alysée. Watashi wa Alysée desu !

- Watashi wa Alex desu ! Whaii ! J'ai parlé japonais ! compléta Alex.

Il hocha la tête, satisfait. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles ne parlaient pas japonais ! Normalement toutes les âmes, qu'elles soient occidentales ou non recevaient la capacité de parler japonais en mourant. (oui je sais j'invente) Comment cela se faisait-il ? Elles étaient donc vivantes ? Incroyable, non, impossible ! Il décida de demander au capitaine Kuchiki si il les connaissait. Après tout, Byakuya Kuchiki était vraisemblablement le plus noble d'entre les nobles. Il devrait être en mesure de les identifier.

**- Kuchiki-taichô, connaissez-vous ces jeunes filles ?**

**- Iie (= non). Elles ne portent aucun symbole de clan de la Soul Society. Les emblèmes qu'elles arborent ne viennent pas d'ici. **Déclara-t-il.

**- Vous parlez du loup et de la lune ?**

**- Hai.**

**- Je vois. Je vais donc devoir les prendre en charge. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas le temps de vous en occuper n'est-ce-pas ?**

**- En effet.**

**- Bien. **Fit le soutaichô en se tournant vers ses hommes. **Quelqu'un peut-il prendre en charge ses âmes errantes ?**

- … *****grand silence** ***

**- Moi soutaichô-sama. **Déclara finalement Aizen.

**- Merci mon petit Sosûke. Vous m'ôtez une sérieuse épine du pied. **Remercia le vieillard, soulagé.

- Il a dit quoi le vieux ? Chuchota Alysée à sa voisine.

- J'en sais rien mais je crois qu'on est mal barré. Regarde, Byakuya à secouer la tête. Le soutaichô a dû lui demander de s'occuper de nous et il n'a pas voulu.

- Merde !

- Quoi ?

- Aizen.

- Quoi Aizen ?

- Il a dit à l'air de bien vouloir lui.

- Oh purée !

- ...Merde... Je crois qu'on est mal barré en effet.

Le soutaichô les pointa du doigt (malpoli va !) et leur montra Aizen, qui leur souriait gentiment.

**- Alysée ya Alex, go-bantai Aizen-taichô.**

- ?...Attend Alex, il a dit un truc du genre « Alysée et Alex...euh..cinq...cinquième division ! Capitaine Aizen ! » J'ai trouvé ! I'm the best! Youhou !

- Euh ça veut dire qu'on va dans la division d'Aizen non ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Bah il va trahir la Soul Society non ?

- Et al...oh putain ! Il veut nous surveiller !

- Comment ça ? Demanda Alex, effarée.

- On c'est regardé dans les yeux tout à l'heure et je crois que ce qu'il y a vu ne lui a pas plus : il avait l'air...soucieux.

- Purée ! T'aurais pas pu faire gaffe ? Murmura son amie, mortifiée.

- Désolée.

- Bon bah on le suis, on a pas le choix. Surtout ne montre rien de tes connaissances sur ce monde ! Tu n'as pas de preuve sur toi j'espère ?

- No...si, un tome de Bleach *gloups * !

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Y a que toi pour être aussi nulle ! Et c'est lequel ?

- Euh le combat final Aizen/Ichigo... Dit Alex, c'est quoi le truc qui dépasse de ta poche ?

- Rie...purée ! Le data book de Bleach intégral...Avec l'arc des Fullbridgers et tout et tout et toutes les stratégies des shinigamis ! On est dans la merde ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il tombe sur ça !

- sboooong *bruit de chute de manga *

- Merde ! Le data book ! Alysée ! Reprend-le ! Vite ! S'écria-t-elle, horrifiée.

**- Oh, c'est mignon ! Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?** Fit Aizen en se penchant pour le ramasser.

Les deux amies le regardèrent, blême. Il allait ouvrir le livre lorsque...

- sclaaaaac ! *bruit de gifle * Touche pas à son journal intime, salaup !

Alysée venait de lui foutre une baffe monumentale. Il recula en se tenant la joue. Se demandant pourquoi elle l'avait frapper. Ca devait être un truc de fille ce livre. Quoi que, il était persuadé d'avoir vu un shinigami sur la couverture...Quelle surprise, surtout que les deux filles avaient l'air horrifiées par son geste. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ces filles ?

**- Voulez-vous qu'on les punisse Aizen-taichô ?** Demanda le soutaichô.

**- Non c'est bon, je n'avais pas à toucher à leurs effets personnels.** Souria-t-il.

**- Bon et bien allez-y dans ce cas.**

**- Hai soutaichô-sama. Ikuzo ! **Ordonna-t-il au deux gamines.

- Ca veut dire « on y va ! ». Traduit Alysée.

- Et à part ça t'es pas Google traduction ?

- Très drôle... Viens on le suis.

Elles s'inclinèrent face au vénérable vieillard et sortirent, suivant le capitaine aux lunettes. Elles discutèrent en chemin quand Alysée s'arrêta, mortifiée.

- Qu'y-a-t-il Aly ? L'interrogea Alex, inquiète.

- J'ai oublié ma brosse à dents ! Gémit-elle.

- Et alors ?

- Comment je vais faire avec mon appareil dentaire ?

A suivre.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Alors ? :) Reviews please !<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 : Votre CHAAAAAAAAMBRE !

Et voilà le chapitre tant attendu ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ajouts en favoris et en alertes ! ^^

Ce chapitre est de Yuri-chan cette fois-ci ! ^^

Bonne lecture et reviewez svp ! :)

* * *

><p>Les filles marchaient toujours sur la route derrière Aizen. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Ces filles cachaient quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Cependant il ferait en sorte de savoir. <em>De manière discrète<em> pensa t-il en grimaçant, ressentant encore la brûlure de la claque. Ils s'approchèrent alors de la cinquième division.

- Hey Alex, se serait pas la fan du mégalo là bas. Demanda Alysée en montrant

du doigt une personne devant la division.

- Je sais pas, je vois pas. Fit son amie. Attend je met mes lunettes.

Elle sortit alors une paire de lunettes de son kimono et qu'elle mit sur son nez.

- Ah ouais, t'as raison , c'est elle. Déclara Alex.

Ils parvinrent devant la personne qui s'inclina.

**- Okaeri Aizen-taicho !** Fit la personne.

**- Arigato Hinamori-chan.** Lui répondit Aizen.

- Hey Al', ils ont dit « bienvenue » et « merci » ! déclara Alex.

- Ouais je sais Alex. Dit alysée.

**- Oh ! Bonjour ! Je ne crois pas vous connaître ?** Demanda Hinamori.

- Hein ? j'ai compris « bonjour » mais pas le reste et toi Alex ? Dit-elle en questionnant son amie.

- Pareil. Fit cette dernière.

**- Elles ont été trouvés dans le Rukongai et ne comprennent pas un mot de japonais. Nous devons donc s'occuper d'elles.** Déclara le futur traitre.

**- Oh je vois.** Répondit Hinamori.

- Dis Al', ils parlent de quoi ?

- J'en ai aucune idée Alex. Lui répondit Alysée en haussant les épaules.

**- Je te présente Alex et Alizée.** Fit Aizen.

- Hein ? Firent les deux concernées.

**- Enchanté**. Répondit Momo en s'inclinant.

- **Oh** **enchanté**. Répondirent t'elles en s'inclinant à leur tour.

**- Hinamori-chan, montre leur, leur chambre**. Fit le mégalo.

**- Hai Aizen-taicho ! **

La jeune femme commença alors à leur parler. Les deux filles ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle disait, se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules.

- Tu pense qu'elle va parler encore combien de temps, Alex ?

- Je sais pas. Lui répondit-elle.

- En tout cas, je crois qu'elle a comprit qu'on écoutait pas.

- Hein, comment ça ? Demanda Alex en regardant toujours sa camarade occidental.

- Bah, elle s'est arrêter de parler et elle nous regarde. Je crois qu'elle attend une réponse.

- Oh, tu pense ?

- Ouais !

Elle se retournèrent toute les deux en même temps devant la jeune femme qui ne parlait plus depuis un moment et attendait visiblement une réponse. Les filles lui offrirent un sourire angélique.

- Hai ? Dirent-elle même temps.

**- Je vais vous monter votre chambre.** fit Momo.

- Hein ?

**- Votre chambre. **Répondit hinamori sans perdre son sang froid. Oui parce que, expliquer une chose à deux personnes qui parle pas la même langue, y a de quoi vous rendre dingue.

- Euh, on ne comprend pas. Fit Alysée.

**- Votre …. chaaaambreee.** Expliqua Momo avec des gestes.

- Ah une chambre ! Déclara Alex.

- Ouah ! Bravo, j'aurais pas trouvé ! C'est vrai que t'as toujours été douée pour les jeu de mime. Fit remarquer Alysée.

- Ouais je sais !Approuva Alex, fièrement.

La jeune femme ne savait pas ce que Alex venait de dire mais hocha la tête, ayant marre de leur expliquer où elles allaient faire dodo. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre. Ce qu'elles firent tout en parlant.

- Hey Alex, tu crois qu'ils ont des brosses à dent ?

- Bah je pense sinon, bonjour l'haleine ! A moins qu'ils ont tous des chewing-gum à la menthe ! Mais j'ai encore jamais vu de shinigami mâcher toute la journée, donc ils ne doivent pas en avoir. Et puis t'as qu'à leur demander je suis pas un dico pour shinigami moi !

- Ah oui, et j'fais comment cocotte ? Ils parlent même pas un mot de français et nous on ne comprend rien à ce qu'ils disent !

- Effectivement c'est problématique !

- Je te le fais pas ...

D 'un coup les filles foncèrent dans la vice-capitaine qui s'était arrêtée devant une porte pour leur parler. Résultat, la fukutaicho s'étala magnifiquement par terre

- Gomenasei ! fit Alysée en aidant Hinamori à se relever.

**- Ce n'est rien.** Déclara celle-ci en souriant. **Voilà votre chambre.** fit-elle en expliquant encore avec ses gestes.

- Je crois qu'elle parle encore de la chambre. Fit remarqué Alyzée.

- Oui, je crois. Lui répondit Alex.

**- Venez**. Leur dit la vice-capitaine en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Elles la suivirent et entrèrent dans la pièce. Deux futons étaient y installés ainsi qu'une armoire et quelques décorations. Alex se dirigea vers la porte qui se trouvait à sa droite.

- Hey Al' ! On a une salle de bain pour nous toute seul ! S'exclama-elle.

- KYAAA ! notre salle de bain à nous ! s'écria Alysée en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

- Oh regarde ! Des brosses à dent comme tu cherchais !

- Mais c'est génial !

**- Hum ...** * bruit de gorge raclée*

- Hai ? Firent-elles en cœur en se lâchant.

Hinamori leur expliqua alors qu'elle viendrait les chercher pour le diner par l'aide de gestes. Elle partit alors, laissant les filles seules dans leur nouvelle chambre.

- Bon maintenant que la fan du mégalo est partit, on va pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Fit remarquer Alysée.

- Alex hocha la tête en accord avec sa remarque. Elles rapprochèrent alors leur futon à côté pour s'y assoir et parler sans hausser la voix.

- Pas confortable ces futons, tu trouve pas Alysée ?

- Ouais t'as raison.

- Bon, comment on va faire maintenant. On est atterrit à la Soul Society. On sait même pas à quel époque on est. Si seulement on savait si Rukia était dans le monde réel, on aurait pu connaître dans quel moment on se situe dans l'histoire. Mais là tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que Aizen n'a pas trahit la Soul Society.

- Oui mais dans ce cas, on est peut-être une cinquantaine d'années avant la naissance d'ichigo comme on peut-être une semaine avant l'exécution.

- C'est justement ça le problème. On pourrait avoir de très gros ennuis si Aizen découvrait tout ce qu'on c'est sur lui. Encore, si l'exécution de Rukia aurait lieu dans quelques semaines on aurait pu gardé le secret jusque là.

- Mais si c'est dans cinquante ans, on se fera forcement découvrir avant et qui sait ce qui arrivera de nous à ce moment là.

- Exactement, Alysée.

- Sauf si ... on empêche Aizen de découvrir notre secret.

- Oui, mais comment ?

- Déjà, il faudrait qu'on commence par inventer un gros mensonge quand à notre venus ici.

- Oui mais c'est extrêmement risqué aussi. Le moindre doute peut nous coûté cher.

- Oui mais pour l'instant, je sais pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre.

- Hum … bon ça te dit qu'on voie ça plus tard, Alyzée. Je commence à en avoir marre de ce kimono.

- Ouais t'as raison.

Elles partirent alors chercher quelque chose à mettre dans le placard. Elles y trouvèrent des yukata de nuit, des couvertures et des shihakusho. Elle prirent les shihakusho et les enfilèrent. Alex allaient refermer l'armoire quand elle se prit quelque chose derrière la tête qui la fit se cogner dans la porte devant elle. On entendit alors un boum puis un rire dans la salle. Elle se retourna donc pour voir Alysée avec un grand sourire tenir un oreiller dans ses mains.

- Toi ! Siffla t-elle. Tu t 'en sortira pas comme ça.

Elle prit alors le cousin qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et frappa Alysée avec. Celle-ci se mit à courir dans la salle pour échapper à la furie tout en continuant à donner des coups à Alex. Les rires des filles résonnaient partout dans la division. Alysée s'arrêta alors devant la porte. Elle fixa sa camarade qui arborait un immense sourire. Elle eu juste le temps de se baisser que le cousin passa au dessus de sa tête la manquant de peu. Elle sourit alors, mais s'arrêtant voyant le visage d'Alex se décomposer et devenir de plus en plus blanc.

- Alex ? Ça va pas ? Demanda t-elle à son amie.

Elle vit alors qu'elle fixait quelque chose derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir ce que son amie regardait, et ce qu'elle vit la figea.

- Oh mon dieu … ne pu t-elle s'empêcher de lâcher.

Devant elle se trouvait le capitaine de la cinquième division, Aizen Sôsuke.

* * *

><p>Ta~daaa ! Alors ?<p>

Signé : Les deux schiso ^^ (ah non les quatre, en comptant notre double personnalité xD)


	4. Chapter 4 : petit couac

Yodelehiou ! euh... bonjour je veux dire !

Coucou ! Vous êtes toujours vivant ? Oui ? Mais c'est super ! Figurez-vous que nous aussi ! (vous : aaaah bon ? Vous n'étiez pas pas parti vous creuser une tombe chez les Helvètes ? Ca fait depuis avril quand même !). Donc nous nous excusons (enfin surtout moi, Haneshiro, j'en suis la spécialiste) pour le retard inexcusable (que nous vous demandons de bien vouloir excuser) mais les circonstances ont fait que le chapitre n'a pas pu être publié avant.

Au fait, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et tout ceux qui nous suivent ! Cela nous fait vraiment très plaisir !

Sur ce, il est temps pour vous de retrouver vos héroïnes préférées (mais oui, mais oui), je cite : Alysée (moi) et Alex ! (Yuri). Cette fois-ci le chapitre est de moi (Haneshiro).

Mini résumé de la situation : Alysée et Alex sont deux françaises fans de Bleach qui se retrouvent dans le manga suite à une erreur fâcheuse (je cite : confondre la porte des toilettes avec un senkaimon après une cuite mémorable). Suite à diverses péripéties, elles se retrouvent au Seireitei dans la division d'Aizen. Elles doivent à présent faire face à de nombreux problèmes comme le choc culturel (notamment alimentaire), Aizen lui-même ou encore la différence de langue. Car oui, elles ne parlent pas un mot de japonais (ou si peu).

Petit rappel : en gras, c'est lorsque quelqu'un parle en japonais et qu'elles ne comprennent pas.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Immersion Chapitre 4<span>

_« ...Devant elle se trouvait le capitaine de la cinquième division, Aizen Sôsuke... »_

Euh... Fit Alysée, palissant de plus en plus.

Elle regarda Aizen puis le coussin à ses pieds, puis re-Aizen, puis re-le coussin, puis rere-Aizen, puis rere-le coussin, Aizen, le coussin, Aizen, le coussin, Aizen, le coussin, Aizen, le coussin...

- …... *gloups *

Ou comment se mettre à dos le futur mégalomane le plus puissant du Monde...(C'est bêêêête !)

Puis elle regarda les lunettes du taichô, à terre, brisées en milles morceaux.*****

- Oups ! Sumimasen Aizen-taichô ! (= Excusez-moi, pour un supérieur) Gémit-elle, terrifiée.

**- Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez-pas.** Sourit-il.

Sales gosses ! Pensa-t-il.

- Nany ? Firent-elles.

Il refit son doux sourire et tendis sa main en avant, pour dire que ce n'était rien. Il ramassa ses lunettes (enfin ce qu'il en restait). Malheureusement, il croisa pour la seconde fois le regard d'Alisée . Il vit dans ses yeux un mélange de soulagement mêlé à...de la crainte ?! Ainsi que de la surprise. Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux, une fine goutte de transpiration glissa le long de sa tempe droite, trahissant ses émotions : elle avait _peur_ ! Peur de quoi ? De lui ? Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air méchant. Décidément ses filles étaient étranges. Enfin...

Il soupira.

Alysée peinait à ralentir les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Alex la regardait, inquiète. Cette dernière décida d'agir comme si de rien n'était et interrogea Aizen :

- Hai ?

**- J'étais venu vous prévenir que nous passions à table. Hinamori-chan a eu un empêchement. Venez.**

?

**- J'avais oublié...**

Il mima le mot repas et leur fit signe de s'approcher.

Alysée, qui c'était remis de sa frayeur lança :

- Alex, c'est l'heure de la bouffe !

- Yatta ! J'ai faim !

Les deux filles le suivirent, prenant au passage un haori dans l'armoire.

XxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxX

_A table... (à genoux à côté d'une table basse)_

- Beuuuh ! C'est dégeu ! Pleurnicha Alex en avalant avec difficulté un met plutôt étrange.

- Ouiiii ! C'est ignoble ! Renchérit sa voisine.

**- C'est excellent n'est-ce-pas ? **Sourit Aizen, bienveillant.

- Hai. Répondit Alysée, avec un sourire forcé. Bien qu'elle n'ai strictement rien compris, elle avait décidé de répondre à l'affirmative à tout ce que disais le futur traître.

**- Je suis heureux que vous appréciez. Vous aurez la même chose tout les jours si vous le souhaitez.**

- Hai !

**- En reprendrez-vous dans ce cas ?**

- Hai !

Un serviteur les resservit à satiété. Alex et Alisée se regardèrent, ébahis ! Elle lachèrent en parfaite synchronisation :

- Nooon !

Ainsi ce termina la soirée, dans la joie et la bonne humeur (ou pas...)

XxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxX

_Le soir, dans leur chambre..._

- C'était vraiment immonde le repas ! J'espère qu'on aura pas la même chose demain (oh que si !) geignit Alysée.

- Oui... Au fait Aly, pourquoi tu n'a pas arrêté de répondre « oui » à tout ce qu'il disait ?

- Euh...C'est-à-dire que...J'ai encore croisé son regard. J'ai l'impression qu'il lit dans mon esprit comme dans un livre ouvert, Alex ! Il me fait peur !

- Euh...

- Alex, il faut que l'on fasse disparaître les data-books et le tome de Bleach.

- Non ! Hors de question ! Avec nos mémoires de poissons rouges on va oublier l'ordre des événements et puis, ce sont nos preuves pour vaincre Aizen, idiote ! S'écria-t-elle !

- On va se trahir ! Répondit l'autre, élevant la voix.

- Et alors ? Ainsi Aizen sera banni ! Vociféra violemment Alex.

- Justement non ! S'ils découvrent la trahison d'Aizen, Kuchiki Rukia ne sera jamais envoyée sur Terre et adieu Ichigo et compagnie ! On ne peut pas modifier l'histoire comme ça, inconsciente !

- Je m'en tape de Kurosaki ! Il n'y a que Byakuya qui compte !

- Espèce de vieille folle ! On est coincées ici au beau milieu de nul part ! Non, pire ! Au milieu d'un _manga _!

- Dis plutôt que tu as peur d'Aizen et de son armée au Hueco Mondo ! Lui reprocha Alex.

- Baisse d'un ton veux-tu ! On pourrait nous entendre ! Et puis d'abord ce n'est même pas vrai ! Moi je veux voir Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Gin et tout les autres d'abord ! Et le Hogyôkou aussi !

Alors qu'elles étaient en train de débattre violemment de la situation, Aizen passa dans le couloir. Alerter par tout ce vacarme. Il s'approcha de la porte et écouta attentivement leur dispute.

…

…...?

…...?!

…..._comment ?!_

à suivre...

* * *

><p><span>Note<span>

***** J'espère que tu as saisi l'allusion Lily (sinon je te suggère de regarder tes anciennes reviews)

Voilà ! La suite bientôt (dès que l'une de nous aura pondu la suite). Je vous promet que je vais essayer d'être plus régulière !

Sinon, reviewer ! Et bonne vacances pour les chanceux qui en ont !

A la revoyure !

Au fait, passez voir ma page de profil si vous en avez le temps et dites-moi ce que vous en penser ! (je suis en train de la relooker).

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Aizen découvrira-t-il leur secret ? Serons-t-elles emprisonnés ? Nos héroïnes devront-elles à nouveau manger la même chose au prochain repas ?

Et surtout : Aizen aura-t-il une nouvelle paire de lunettes ? Si oui, laquelle ? (cotisons-nous pour Aizen !)

signé : les ressucités (bah oui, ça fait quand même depuis avril !)


End file.
